


Why are we always sooner or later?

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, of the sorts, poor percy is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the capture of Grindelwald and the death of the obscurial, the Magical congress decided that having an Omega in control of creatures that could total a city, would only be accepted if the Omega had something controlling him. Enter the newly rescued Percival Graves, just been discovered after being held captive by Grindelwald for months. The traumatized Graves in need of an outlet of the stress of his kidnapping. When the two cases coincide, the congress orders Newt Scamander to mate with one Percival Graves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, if you can't tell.
> 
> Title was formally Past Mistakes (And Future Mistakes)

The apartment of Percival Graves is not nearly as large as Newt expected it to be.

 

But then again, it was New York, and Graves did not need that much space. Being a bachelor who lived alone.

 

Or  _ did _ live alone.

 

As he passed through the doorway, eyes being met with a small living kitchen and living room. There were two door on either side of the main living room. Newt could see from where he was standing that the door on the right side opened to a small bathroom,so, he assumed that the other door was the bedroom. 

 

Graves followed behind him, blocking the doorway with his body in the process. An unintentional move, but still, the move made Newt feel even more trapped than he had before.

 

Graves cleared his throat,drawing in Newt’s attention before saying, “You can feel free to put your case in the bedroom”, he gestured to the door on the left, “If you have any other things, feel free to put them in the closet or where you see fit.” Newt nodded, turning away from the older alpha. To head towards the bedroom.

 

The bedroom was smaller than he would have preferred, not like he would be sleeping in bed for the time being, anyway. Until Newt’s heat would arrive of course. After that, he and Graves would be sleeping in the same bed until death would do them part. Newt shuddered at the thought of having to stay here, in New York, for the rest of his life. He was supposed to travel, to finish his book, to save creatures all over the world. 

 

Newt shook his head, nevermind that, all he had to do for right now is to take care of the creatures. It seems as though the Niffler has gotten himself in trouble trying to take some of the Occamy eggs. 

 

\-----

 

Percival Graves however, did not know what to feel, he simply felt more emotions than he had ever really felt before. Being back at his apartment made him feel sentimental, feeling truly glad to once again be back home. To add on to that he felt divine domineering to have come back home with an omega that was all his.

 

But those feeling of optimism were soon swallowed up but the panic he felt being back to where he was when Grindelwald took him, being back to where he last lost his freedom.

 

\-----

 

_ The bitter bite of the cruciatus curse shoots a paralyzing pain through his body. Graves screamed out in agony. He had been hit with curses before but nothing as severe as an unforgivable curse.  It was beyond everything he had ever experienced as an auror, or hell, beyond what he experienced even when he was in the war. The magic was hot knives against every part of his body, surely his skin was flaring from his bones, he wished to end, for him to black out, or to die. Just as he thought he could no longer hold on, it stopped, as soon as it began.  _

 

_ “Well, well, look it seems as though the legendary director Percival Graves himself seems to be sensitive to a little curse.” Grindelwald taunts as his rough hand raked through his hair, pulling so that he was baring his neck, but Graves looked his captor right in the eye. The only form of  rebellion he could do while in custody.  _

 

_ Grindelwald met Grave’s eyes and jerked his head back, leaving his throat open in a mock movement of submission. His wand jabbed at his neck as he commanded another cruciatus curse. _

 

_ \----- _

 

Percival was unaware of his own heavy breathing, he looked around the room  _ He’s not here _ he spoke to himself  _ He can not get to you _ . Graves began to breath in deep through his nose than out through his mouth, the same way he would deal with stress back in Ilvermorny. He picked up his own panicked alpha aroma, the citrus smell that weighed heavy around him. But then he picked out the sweet smell of an omega. He drifted towards it seeking comfort in the smell.

 

It lead him to the case.

 

_ Newt’s Case _

 

Immediately guilt ran through the alpha, at the thought of the omega he was bound to by the law. Newt wanted nothing to do with him, and for that Percival could not fault him on. He was nothing more than Newt’s punishments for acting out. 

 

Come the his next heat, Percival would bond with Newt, putting him under him in the eyes of the law, Newt would no longer be able to own his own property, to hold a job without his alpha’s permission, or the worst of all, he would not be able to travel alone. By being bound to him, Newt would not be able to finish his book. 

 

Percival's thoughts weighed heavy in his head as he walked to his kitchen to prepare dinner,  _ cooking for two, _ he thinks to himself. He picks up his wand, pointing it at the food, only to put it down moments later,  _ no _ , this is his time to show his future mate just how he can provide for him. 

 

Picking up the knife in his drawer, he begins to slice into some lettuce on a cutting board, trying to remember the way that the house elves had taught him when he was younger. 

 

\-----

 

Inside the case, Newt’s world of magic began to play out. It seems as though the niffler tried to get his hand on some of the occamy egg shells, but complications arose when the Occamys, being as fiercely protective of their shells as they are, bit the Niffler. 

 

“I don’t want to say that you had it coming” Newt held the Niffler by his scruff, speaking eyelevel to him “But, you needn’t not go in there, you knew what would happen”. The Niffler turned his head away from Newt, “Don’t give me that, I am just looking out for you.” Newt placed the Niffler back on the ground and watched as he crawled back to his nest.

 

Newt walked back to his shed, picking up a clipboard with the tasks that he needed to complete that day. Feed the Nundu. Check, clean the Eurmpent pen. Check, water the Bowtruckle trees. Check. The list went on and all of the goals he set out for himself were completed. 

 

As he entered his shed, Newt became acutely aware of the alpha scent drafting through the lid of his case, the distinctive scent of alpha in peril. The tangy scent filled him with a comforting instinct, the way he feels when one of his creatures is sick or scared. He walks towards the ladder leading towards the case, but he lingers for a moment too long. His eyes meet two potions on his shelf.

 

\-----

 

_ “Here Newt” his mother says to him, leaning over his bed to look him in the eye. “This potion will stop this from happening again.“ she hands him a small black bottle with a bright red cap. When he drinks it, it tastes as if he just swallowed vinegar, the bitterness seems to suck the moisture right from his mouth. “Newt, when you are with someone and you know that you want to spend your life with them, then you can stop taking this, understood? Not a minute before, you have to work in absolutes when it comes to this.” _

 

_ Newt nodded back to his mother _

 

_ “And this one, Newt, in the occasion that someone would try to force you into doing” His mother stopped for a moment, to take a breath, “Force you into doing the unspeakable, then this one will protect you from any of the unforeseen consequences.” She passes him another bottle one that was green with a black cap. He nods and when he takes a sip of it, the potion tastes like firewhiskey, burning its way down his throat. He is stunned by the overwhelming wrongness of the potions. _

 

_ His mother continued, “Take a mouthful of these a day, everyday, until you find yourself in a comfortable enough position to stop.” She cups his face in her hands and kisses the top of his forehead. “I just need you to know that, no matter what you do, and no matter where you end up, that your father and I are so proud of you Newt.” At that, he becomes too delirious to see when his mother leaves. _

 

_ He was halfway through his third year at Hogwarts, it was just before Christmas when it struck him, an insane burning spread through his body, he was quickly shipped home. Before he left however there were whispers around the hallways ‘Newt Scamander is an omega’. _

 

_ He was almost too delirious to care, almost, he thought about his friends at school, about how none of them would be his friends anymore, about how he would have to leave his quidditch team, and how all of students would turn on him. _

 

_ When Newt allows himself to succumb to the burning he feels, and he thinks about Leta, being there, by his side. _

 

_ \----- _

 

Newt saunters over to the potions sitting on his shelves, thinking long back to how his mother had taught him to make them. He cautiously opens the green bottle and immediately the smell of fire hits his nose. When he takes his mouthful, it tastes like the peppers in South America, in the way it burns his throat on its way down. 

 

When he reaches for the black bottle, full of the potion that will stop his heat, he pauses. Technically he is not allowed to take the heat suppressants. At least, not without his promised Alpha’s permission. 

 

Newt thinks back to his mother’s words and asks himself  _ Am I sure? _

 

Before the consequences even register in his head, Newt already has the cap off of the bottle and has raised it to his lips, when the bitterness comes, he embraces it.

 

After taking his potions, Newt begins to crawl up the ladder into Mr. Graves’ apartment again. By this time, it was already long passed dark. He could hear music playing faintly from the main room, it drew him in like a siren song. 

 

\-----

 

Graves heard Newt stepping up the ladder of his case. And a wave of anxiety flooded through him. What if Newt refused to mate with him? What if he realised that he could not protect him? The different endings to this interaction rushed through him. His grip around the pan he was holding tightened.

 

He was able to hear Newt on the other side of the door before he walked in the kitchen. Graves took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.  _ Newt can smell the distress on you. _ Graves shifted his focus back to the meal he was preparing, some no-maj recipe he remembers liking as a kid, he learned it from one of his few no-maj born friends back at Ilvermorny. 

 

At that moment, Newt stepped through the door into the kitchen. His omega aroma that followed was a pleasant, comforting feeling, He turned around, Newt was looking at the table, that he forgot to set. 

 

“Oh, let me” he said,  using a bit of wandless magic to set the table. The dishes picked up the food on the way to the table. Setting one end for the two of them. 

 

Newt’s eyes did not raise from the table, even as he was sitting down Newt’s eyes seldom left the table, or the ground. 

 

As Graves sat down on the opposite side of Newt, all that he could think about was having more people to sit around the table. Perhaps a girl with Newt’s red hair but his bold eyebrows and strong features, or maybe a boy with his dark coloring but Newt’s slim build. Maybe even Newt, with his stomach round with child, smiling at him as he came home from work.

 

“Where I grew up, it was always rule that the Alpha of the abode was to eat first during mealtimes.” Newts voice scared Percival when he heard it, he only hopes that Newt did not see him flinch, as Newt’s eyes were fixated on his dinner plate.

 

“Well then I guess that we should begin.” 

 

They ate in silence. Newt staring down at his own meal, he seemed as though he were a million miles away. While Graves sat and listened for unfamiliar footprints in the hallways,   
  


There was an awkward mood in the room, which Graves supposed was understandable, he would not of been in the best mood if he was forced to live with some old soldier either. But he tried to make the best of the situation, so he looked at Newt and asked, “How are things going with the creatures, Newt? Have there been any interesting events as of late?” 

 

Graves’ grimaced at his own choice of words. Until he saw Newt’s face twist into a smile.

 

“Yes! Actually today the Niffler tried to steal some of the Occamy eggs, which is odd behavior because, he should have known that Occamies are protective over their own eggs” 

 

“If that is so, then why do you think he did it?”

 

Newt’s eyes raised from his dinner plate to the middle of Graves’ chest. “I, uh well my hypothesis is that he sensed um, stress, and began to immediately collect everything he saw that shined.”

 

Graves smiled back towards him, “That’s very fascinating”

 

“Well and the hippogryph, Amelie, today she wanted me to ride her, she has never expressed any interest in being ridden before.” Newt paused, eyes flickering towards Grave’s head. “She doesn't very much like your type, Mr. Graves.”

 

“Please, Newt, I insist really, it’s Percival” Percival frowns to himself before finishing, “Well it's understandable if she avoids Alphas, we tend to output an aura that drives away many creatures.”

 

“Okay, Percival” Newt’s eyes were locked on to his collar bones “And I didn't mean Alphas, in fact Amelie has no problem with them, it’s Americans that she is not fond of.” At that Percival smiles.

 

Percival stands and gathers his plate, reaching for Newt’s as well, but waiting until he got permission to grab it before taking it. He puts them in the sink before casting a simple cleaning spell on the kitchen. 

 

Looking at Newt he spoke softly, “I know that it is considered improper for us to be sleeping in the same bed together, in this case, I will take the sitting room.”

Newt shook his head, “I am afraid that that will be unnecessary, I am quite comfortable to be sleeping in my case.” He paused picking up the case to set it down in the sitting room. “Besides, I can not deny you the opportunity to sleep in your own bed after months of being, er away.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive”

 

“Alright, I will be here if you need me, just call for me.”

  
Newt nodded and slid down into the depths of his case. 


	2. Chapter 2

\-----

It turns out, one of the Mooncalfs had gone into a premature labor. Which was never a good sign, as he was not quite a Mooncalf midwife, or anything nearly as intense.

After three wearying hours of casting various healing spells, and getting his hands, forearms, and most of his clothes dirty; both the mother and the pup survived.

At the end of the deal; he was sitting on his creaky rocking chair in the bedroom of his case. Holding the premature Mooncalf in his arms, rocking her to sleep. You could see the effects of her premature birth, her eyes sat too far apart and her head took on an overly round shape. But nonetheless Newt held her with love.

And he sat there, thinking of names.

\-----

_The blood red light of the crucios curse lit the room. Graves slammed to his back, wailing in agony. Why is he still alive? Grindelwald had no use for him anymore, he had learned what he needed too to be able to cast the transfiguration spell._

_“Well, aren’t you just so fun to watch,” Grindelwald paused, looking up and down Graves body. “Like watching dominoes fall, all it takes is one little curse, and Percival Graves will tumble down.”_

_Graves slowly began to move his body, carefully with every move igniting each limb on fire, he got his back against the wall. Gradually, he opened his eyes, squinting to block the flecks of dried blood from falling into his eyes._

_He saw the point of a wand pointing directly at him. He was staring down the point of Grindelwald’s wand._

_“Imperio”_

_Instantly all his muscles tense up, he knew what was to come; he moved to scream, to avoid the blast, but he lacked the ability to move his body at all._

_Suddenly he felt the most wonderful feeling. All of the stress from the kidnapping and torture began to wipe away gently, leaving nothing but a vague happiness. He was only dimly aware of what was happening._

_He saw Grindelwald smile at him, and he smiled back. Grindelwald put a had on his shoulder, squeezing it softly._

_Grindelwald leaned in close speaking into his ear “Alright, now I am going to bring in a girl, she has done very bad things, and needs to face the repercussions of her actions.” He gave him a stick, his wand._

_Of course he agreed, people who have done bad things, get punished it. It is how the law works, and command of the law was his life's work._

_Grindelwald brought in a girl who's hair fell in waves around her face, who had his dark features, but red hair with freckles. she held her head low, eyes lingering on the floor. Grindelwald gave him a look, he knew what he would have to do._

_Graves looked at the girl, in the back of his head he knew something was off. It was hard to think coherently with this fuzziness he had in his brain._

_He to a step back, back taking a deep breath pointing his wand towards the girl, he took a moment to collect himself before he spoke.“Avada Kedavra.”_

_The room was filled with green light and a child’s wails._

\-----

Once the mooncalf was asleep, placed in a cradle located in his bedroom. Newt wanders around his case; the events of the past days have caught up to him. Although he was tired, he knew truly that his brain was running on all cylinders; and he would not be able to fall asleep.

He needed something to keep him thinking, to stop him from thinking about what his life is now like outside of the case. He began to take inventory of his case; while he had an admirable amount of lavender and mandrake root, he needed to pick up more wormwood as soon as he was able.

He needed more wormwood to make his heat potion again.

His heat potion that it was technically illegal for him to be taking.

It was illegal because his alpha had not given him permission. His _Alpha_ , the one that he was to be bonded to. His Alpha who had his face stolen from him to be worn like a mask. And he hated that because the government felt guilty for not noticing that a madman had stolen the identity of their second in command. Newt hated that he was Percival’s reward.

He hated it, hated how he was being treated as nothing more then some therapy session.

Most of all, he hated how this man whom he had been given to felt bad about it.

But, he tells himself that he is fine with doing whatever it takes for his creatures to be safe. Even if that means sacrificing his mind and body to this man. He takes a few breaths, trying to get a grasp on his feelings. Going back to sorting out his herbs, then his books.

Only when he his midway through sweeping out his office, does he smell a sharp acidic fragrance. Only one other time had he smelled this scent, alpha distress, was when his father got his letter telling that he had been drafted to the war.

Newt allowed his nose to lead him through the case, up the ladder, and into the inside of Percival’s bedroom. His case had been set in the closet, presumably by Percival himself as some attempt to block him from any intruders.

On his bed, Newt watched to see Percival’s shivering form on the bed. His face was twisted in a scowl. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat. The alarmed scent was radiating off of him in waves.

Newt carefully stepped out of the case, being mindful about not moving too fast or too loud waking up Percival now would only alarm him. Cautiously, he brought his hand up to his own neck, undoing the top button. He knew that his own omega scent would calm Percival down without risking coming across as threatening.

Ever so carefully, he inched his way towards the mass on the bed. With every step, his own omega scent grew stronger, against the alpha scent that seemed as if it had taken a sickly sweet undertone to it.

When he was within arms length he carefuly sat down on the bed. Percival was sleeping in the middle of the bed, while Newt was teetering on the side. He leaned over and with extreme caution, placed his hand on one of Percival’s shoulders.

The reaction was immediate.

Percival sprung forward shoving his hands onto Newts neck, pinning him to the mattress beneath him, cutting off his air supply. His eyes were wild with alarm and fear. Looking at Newt with a innate animal instinct.

Newt’s eyes are beginning to water. His breathing is only coming in sporadic gasps, “Stop, Percival, stop.”

As if he had been burned, Percival jumps back; falling backwards off of the bed, landing on his floor with a thud.

A rush of _“I am so sorry'_  and “ _are you okay_ ” fell out of Percival's mouth. All Newt can do is just tell him that he is fine, that he knows that he did not mean it.

Percival lays back down in his bed, Newt sitting on the edge looking over him.

Newt leans back, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Percival sets his teeth, he opens his mouth as if to speak. Before he has the opportunity to reply. Newt cuts in, “It’s okay if you don’t want to speak about it, I understand.”

“Thank you, for that” He smiles up at Newt, and Newt smiles back. Newt moves, to begins to move as to fall asleep.

Percival catches his arm, “Could you stay, just until I fell asleep?”

Newt thinks for a moment, he really did not want to stay with this man until he fell asleep, he wants to go back into his case and look at the Mooncalf in her cradle. But, who is he to deny a request from his promised Alpha.

So, Newt sits back down against the foot of Percival’s bed.

When he opens his mouth to speak, he tells the first story that comes to mind.

“Well, it all began with a letter, that came to my doorstep, to inform me that I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Newt tells his tale until darkness creeps into his own vision, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Please leave any comments, questions, and concerns will be greatly appreciated down below! (they are great motivation)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hiatus between chapters. tysm fr reading. Enjoy!!

It was Percival who had woken first.

He blamed his days at Ilvermorny, and then serving in the war. Being awakened with first light is a habit you seldom learn to drop over years of work.

In war time, he grew custom to be awoken at the sounds of spell casting or gun fire. But now, he had the pleasure to being awoken sharing a bed with his intended partner.

That brought another important thought to the forefront of his mind.

_ Why was Newt in bed with him? _

Newt was slumped on the end of the bed, wearing what he clearly did not intend to sleep in. The shirt he had worn yesterday hung around his torso with only a few buttons done in the middle to hold it together, and the same trousers as well, missing his belt and boots, with one blue sock and one green sock on either foot.

How ever improper it was considered for Newt to be sleeping in the same bed as him, without being legally married. When Newt would wake up, he will have Percival's scent on him.

Percival was content by how Newt would stay the night to comfort him after he had a night terror. Even helped him get back to sleep by telling a story.

It was however, unheard of for an Omega to turn down an request from their promised Alpha, of course Newt would obey with whatever Percival asked him too. He was already in hot water with MACUSA and if he proved to be unfit to serve his purpose, well, then he would be reassigned, to some less than desirable Alpha in the government.

_ Of course you would take advantage of his ability to not stand up for himself. You’re just like him, you’re just like- _

He shook his head, the thoughts of his past making him feel sick to his stomach.

Getting out of bed without accidentally waking Newt was not a challenge, he supposed that he had not gotten nearly enough sleep in the events of the week or so. In fact he even made sure to place a pillow under his head and pull a blanket over his slim frame. 

When Percival made it into his bathroom. He stopped to look in the mirror. Before he knew what mistake he was about to make, his reflection stared back at him. His puffy eyes and overgrown hair.

His hand ghosted over his own face, having neglected to shave since the rescue, eyes drifting to the straight razor on the counter. His face was far past the point of stubble, but not quite a beard. Even his hair had become grown and unruly, reaching past his jawline.

He could only stare at himself for so long. Briskly, he grabbed one of the towels off of the rack, and threw it over the mirror.

\-----

Newt awakened slowly, each of his senses turning on one at a time.

The first was touch. He could feel the luxurious fabric around him, encapsulating him a tapestry of warmth and softness. It was expensive, nothing at all like the sheets he kept in the bedroom of his case. Although the sensation was alien to him, it was not unpleasant. Next, he felt his own mouth, dry and bitter, it seems he had not remembered to brush his teeth last night.

After that, he could make sense of the sounds around him. An audible hum from the pipes in the wall, leading towards the wall where on the other side was the bathroom.  _ Percival must be showering _ he thought, but then again,  _ who else would of been showering? _

When he took a deep breath in through his nose, he was hit with the overwhelmingly powerful scent of  _ Alpha _ . It was nothing like what he could smell when he would wear one of Theseus or Leta’s sweaters. No, it was strong enough that he knew it would linger for a while

Lastly, Newt peaked open his eyes. While he did know that he should not of expected to see the familiar ceiling of his case, he would have preferred it.What he saw was nothing familiar, just a bleak reminder of what he must do. 

He looked around Percival Graves’ bedroom, it was stark and gray. With the only splash of color being a painting of forest, which hung in the corner of the room, far away from the door.

Not wanting to leave the warm embrace of the plush blanket, he stared around the room. Nothing was of note, it was obvious that the person living here did not spend much time in the apartment. As made clear by the inordinate cleanliness around, nothing was out of place.

The only thing visually interesting in the room was the painting of the forest, since it was early December, it depicted trees barren of leaves and snow falling on a dirt path, leading to a bridge where a steady stream flowed beneath.

It was peaceful. Newt liked that.

And so he sat there, watching the snow fall in the painting, counting the snowfall. He was so captivated, the that he failed to notice the bedroom door open.

“It had been passed down through my family for generations, that painting.” Percival’s voice echoed through the room, slicing through the meditative silence that Newt had since been taking solace in. 

Newt shot up, pushing the blanket off of him, exposing his frame to the icy air in the room. He turned to look at Percival, the wet strands of his hair slicked back against his head, framing his sharp features rather nicely. Dressed in a brisk white shirt, black trousers, and a gray suit vest. But, the most notable change was the slim silver ring that ran through his earlobes. 

His hand went to his ear, ghosting over the place where the earring is on Percival’s ear. Though Newt’s own ear remains untouched.

“Oh this,” Percival’s hand crept to his ear “I had gotten this done when I was a boy, rebelling against my father and such.” He paused to chuckle, looking back on a memory, “I just thought that it would be better to change my appearance.”

It makes sense, Newt supposes, to change how he looks after what happened. But it will change Percival’s look, make him not look as proper. 

“I think that it looks nice, makes you look younger.” 

Percival smiles at Newt, and he smiles back.

“Well today, I was planning on going back to MACUSA to sort out some paperwork, nothing too interesting, but, I was hoping you could accompany me. You could take your case, if you want.”

Newt froze, while it was phrased as a question, it was obvious that he could not say no, or risk greatly offending his  _ betrothed _ .

While he had no particular desire to go to MACUSA today, he would rather spend time in his case, tending to his creatures, specifically the baby mooncalf born last night. But, it would make Percival happy to show him off at his place at work, as embarrassing as it would be for himself. 

“If I can bring my case, I will go with you.”

Percival smiled, but his eyes remained bare of emotion, “Great, it is around seven thirty, we will leave in about, say, half an hour? Will that be enough time for you to shower and prepare yourself?” Newt nodded.

Noting his response, Percival turned and left the room, leaving Newt to his own devices. The first thing he did was to check the state if his case, it was still in the closet, with the door open askew. 

Swiftly, Newt commanded himself to go down to his suitcase, feeling the splintered wood underneath his hands as he passes down the latter. 

Nothing of note had been tampered with, not that Newt really suspected it. All of his creatures had been remarkably well behaved since the incident. Besides the Niffler, who had since resided to scavenging within the bonds of the case, much to Newt's delight, and the annoyance of the other creatures.

None of the creatures needed to be tended to, having all been tended to last night. 

He headed to the cabinets that held his potions, taking a mouthful of both the birth control and the heat suppressant vials without hesitating.

While he was at the potion counter he prepared a bottle for the mooncalf pup, only to find her still sleeping peaceful in the makeshift crib in his bedroom. He stopped to look at her for a while, finding solace in the steady rise and fall of her small chest.

After a few peaceful moments, Newt forces himself to pull away from her crib. He goes to the cupboard to gather some soap, a towel,and a set of his cleanest clothes, before heading off to wash himself.

 

\-----

 

Percival’s watch read eight fifteen. He and Newt must be leaving within the next ten minutes if they wanted to stop somewhere for breakfast and make it to MACUSA on time, like he had planned. 

But Newt was still in his suitcase.

_ Is he hiding from me?  _ The thought loitered around in his head. It would make sense, to hide away from the alpha, they had not bonded, and would not want a foreign alpha in his case. 

He needed to do something about it, maybe Newt had simply lost track of time down there. Or had gotten mauled by a Nundu or whatever dangerous creatures he keeps down there. Maybe the Hippogryph, Amelie, the one who did not like Americans, had smelt his scent on Newt and attacked. 

No, he could not afford to have such doubts Newt was more than capable of not getting himself killed dealing with animals, this had made itself present before in his history, numerous times. Gathering up his courage, he brang himself to step into his closet, to where the case sat. It was open, illuminating all of his suit coats with golden beams of light.

“You okay down there?”

Silence

_ What are you talking about, of course he is okay down in his own case, with all of the creatures he managed to collect by himself. He will manage less than an hour there alone by himself. There’s a line between seeming protective and abusive. Where did he sit on the spectrum? He promised himself that no matter what he would not abuse him. He’s not harmful to those who cannot protect themselves. He’s not like him. _

A shrill cry coming from the case was ice water, breaking him out of his thoughts. The sound was too high to be human but, urgent enough that he found himself jumping down into the case. 

Quickly, he dashed past the initial workplace, where Newt kept all of his potions supplies and herbs. The cry rang out through the air, so he followed it, leading to joint building behind the workplace, to what he assumed would be Newt’s bedroom, the door was open wide.

While the cries where most definitely coming from the room, Percival did not want to invade Newt’s privacy so much. If he was in there, he could be indecent, they had already shared a bed for a night, he seldom wished to violate anymore critical rules. 

Or more importantly, to violate Newt’s trust and privacy.

He shook his head  _ you idiot _ he thought to himself _ If Newt was in there, then nothing would be crying _ .

That decided, he shuffled in towards the sound of the cry. 

It lead him to a crib.

Inside which, was a baby Mooncalf. 

There was a bottle sitting aside the crib, charmed to stay the perfect temperature. 

With great care, Percival was able to get the screaming Mooncalf into his arms. Situating it just so, like he done while holding babies in the past, securing its neck in the crook of his elbow, and supporting its head with his other hand. 

Once he had the bottle up to the Mooncalf's head, it immediately stopped crying. Mouth occupied with the feeding end of the bottle. It’s eyes drooped shut, going half lidded. Percival smiled at the sight, the Mooncalf was cute, with its far apart eyes and round head. It reminded him of the cat he took with him to Ilvermorny in his first few years, Mimi. 

 

\-----

 

_ With his new school supplies tucked away in his bag. His mother lead him down the busy New York streets. Taking him into some store where green leafed plants hung from suspended pots near the ceiling, the whole room smelt of lavender. With his mother gone, deep off into the shop to search for some herb she needed for one of her potions. Percival was left to stare out the shop window. _

_ Across the road, Percival noticed a small movement in the adjacent alley. He yelled back to his mother, saying that he was going across the street, the words he hear are unclear, but she agrees. _

_ Crossing the street was hard, with cars darting around, and additional human traffic. But he got across the street carefully. _

_ In the alley he only saw the matted body sticking out of the trash can. Percival stood their watching the cat go through the bin, its body was lean, to an unhealthy extent. Its ribs were visible behind its coarse brown fur.  _

_ He held out a bit of bread, left over from his lunch, out to the cat. _

_ “Here kitty kitty” _

_ The cat’s head snapped towards him. Staring back at him with beady brown eyes. Cautiously, it crept towards him, never breaking eye contact. _

_ When he crossed the road, back towards the shop where his mom was. He held a battered stray cat under his arm. And of course, his mother accepted it with open arms. _

 

_ \----- _

 

Percival rocked the mooncalf in his arms, stepping outside of Newt’s bedroom, making sure to close the door on his way out. Percival wandered away from Newt’s room, back towards the work place, and the ladder up into his apartment.

Once he was fully in the workplace, did he hear footsteps, making their way back towards Newt’s room. He was able to smell Newt, before he saw him, distressed Omega was especially alarming to unmated Alphas. 

When he appeared from the treeline, wearing only pants and an undershirt, although his initial pace was a sprint, as he grew closer towards Percival and the Mooncalf pup, he began to slow down. Newt stopped for a moment, sniffing the air. The he turned quickly, walking less towards his bedroom and more towards the workplace.

When he reached the workplace, Percival blurted out,“I am so sorry for invading your space like this, I just heard crying and I could not stand by knowing something was hurting.” he had thought these words over in his head very carefully. Wanting to both give reason as to why he was in Newt’s space and too say that he meant no harm to his creatures.

Newt made an odd face, as if Percival’s word had taken him by surprise. His eyebrows knitted together while he squinted his eyes. It was rather clear that Percival’s words had taken him by surprise.

“It’s okay” Newt stared at how he as holding the Mooncalf pup, “You’re holding right, perfect actually. Just lean the bottle up more, it should not have any air bubbles, hold it straight up and down.”

Newt reached his hand out, grabbing Percival’s wrist leaning it straighter, so that no air would be able to get into the bottle. He lingered into the touch, sneaking his arm around the Mooncalf. This allowed a seamless transition from person to person. 

Once the pup was in the other man’s arms, Percival crossed his arms around his torso, missing the warmth from the bundle.

Newt looked back at him, more he looked back at his crossed arms. Before he spoke, “I am sorry about the time, I simply lost track of it while washing. Thank you for attending to her, Alpha, I will go to put her back in her crib.”

Percival shuddered at the sound of the word coming from his mouth,  _ Alpha _ , it was a slap in the face, Omega’s only said that when they thought that they were in trouble. Newt was not in trouble.

He stepped forward, towards the omega, not close enough to touch but he was within arms length of one another, he wanted to reach out, to take him in his arms and tell him that all is right. But he could not. They simply weren’t at that level yet, Percival did not want to further himself from gaining Newt’s trust even more.

“Please it’s Percival or Percy, if you want. Don’t worry about the time, we could still make it in time, if we take a cab, we just won’t be able to stop for breakfast on the way.”

Newt took a half step back away from him. “I’m sorry Percival.” He paused for a moment, eyes lingering on the floor in front of him. “I’m going to go put her back in her crib, then we can leave.” With that, he left.

Percival turned to leave back up the ladder, pausing only when he sees Newt’s impressive potion set up. He had cabinets full of potion supplies, it made sense, he had an abundance of animals to harvest several ingredients from, when he was further into the case he saw several herb gardens as well.

He looked through the glass, searching for a small vial of dreamless sleep potions; he would have to ask Newt if he had the supplies to make one, if not he would need to go out and get the ingredients. He passed a quick glance into the potions cabinet.

The only potions that stood out to him, however, were two familiar little bottles. One green bottle with a black cap, and the other had a black body with a red cap. 

Percival recognized these immediately, from the nurse's office back in Ilvermorny and in the barracks from the war. 

_ Heat suppressant and birth control _

They were in the front, hiding in plain sight, a quick whiff of each confirms his suspicions. 

He had gone on calls before, back when he was an auror. The calls always fit the same archetype, always an abused Omega, with contraband heat suppressants and birth control. 

It was a relief, to know that Newt was not about to go into heat any day. 

He wasn’t offended, by knowing that Newt did not trust him enough to go off his potions, It simply meant that he had to earn his trust.

Only then, would he feel right about mating with him. 

_ I am nothing like him, I will not make Newt go off of his potions, he has to come to the conclusion himself _ .

Percival looked down at his watch. Nine thirty, it's not as if he was about to get in trouble for being late. Nobody had noticed the maniac wearing his face for weeks. He could allow himself this one late day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments. If you have any suggestions, please leave them down below, or if u just liked it. it really helps with writers block :-)


End file.
